Dapper Duck Burgers
"Dapper Duck Burgers" is the second segment from the 82nd episode of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa are working at a fast food restaurant called Dapper Duck Burgers. After Pumbaa takes the order of a man and his kid, he asks Timon why people don't come back when he says his Dapper Duck catchphrase "Come again soon." Timon tells his friend that the people just come here to get their food. Meanwhile, a boy asks Timon for a jolly meal toy, which Timon gives him way more than one. Pumbaa now takes Smolder the Bear's order. Smolder asks for a jolly meal with no onions on his burger. However, while Smolder's order is being prepared, onions get put on his burger anyway. After Smolder gets his order and sees the onions, the bear returns to the drive-thru window and tells Timon and Pumbaa that onions make him mad and so does people getting his order wrong. He forces the duo to remove the onions before he gets any madder. While Timon and Pumbaa remove the onions from Smolder's burger, a can falls over them, spilling out an orange powder revealed to be onion crystals all over the burger. When Pumbaa panics, Timon tells his friend that the onion crystals only grow when they get wet, therefore it's okay. However, when Smolder gets his order and is about to eat the burger, his drool lands on it, causing the onions to grow in his car. When Smolder comes back and confronts Timon and Pumbaa about the onion crystals, Timon tells the bear that he and Pumbaa are new at the job, which makes him understand. Timon then gives Smolder a burger with no onions, but he returns to let the duo know that they forgot to put ketchup on the meal, which makes him very angry. After Timon and Pumbaa's last attempt to get Smolder's order right, the bear returns and asks them if he could have a jolly meal duck toy. Timon opens the toy box and sees that they ran out, so he disguises himself as a toy and Pumbaa puts him in Smolder's bag. While Smolder leaves with Timon in his back, Timon tries to have Pumbaa say "Come again soon" like he did the previous times Smolder confronted them about his orders, but Pumbaa refuses, stating that he was right about the catchphrase being a jinx. Smolder then starts playing with his "toy", which later sprays mustard in his face to distract him while he's escaping. Smolder gets very angry and chases Timon back to Dapper Duck Burgers. To keep Smolder out, Timon and Pumbaa put barriers on the door and turn off the lights to make it seem like the restaurant is closed, but Smolder is not convinced. He then manages to remove the barriers and enter the restaurant to hurt Timon and Pumbaa for not giving him a real toy, but lucky for the duo, it's time for Smolder's night job, which is at a Mexican restaurant. After their conflict with Smolder, Timon and Pumbaa quit their new job at Dapper Duck Burgers and are back to living their Hakuna Matata life. Timon then sees an aardvark leaving with his order, making him complain to the employee about his and Pumbaa's orders not being given to them yet, hinting that they ordered before the aardvark. The employee Timon confronted reveals to be Smolder, who is about to hurt Timon and Pumbaa, making the duo run out of the restaurant while he's giving chase. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes